


Особенности межвидовой коммуникации

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Не то чтобы дипломатия была сильной стороной Маккоя... но прибегать к ней, безусловно, приходилось





	Особенности межвидовой коммуникации

 

**Идиоматические выражения**

— Я доктор, а не клерк в космическом цирке! Джим, ну хоть ты скажи — на хрена Звездному флоту форма 273-Б «О расторжении брака»... Что, блядь? Кто? Мистер Льюис?

Джим отвлекся от жонглирования гипошприцами, когда ворчание в голосе друга за секунду сменилось бешенством. Гипошприцы упали на пол и печально зазвенели, укатываясь под шкаф.

Боунс обернулся на звук и оскалился на Джима.

Джеймс Тиберий Кирк подхватился с тумбочки и бочком, бочком принялся отступать к выходу. В ужасе. Даже такой бесстрашный капитан, как он, был бессилен перед яростью повелителя лазарета.

— Хэй, Боунс, что такое? Нормально же сидели.

— Я тебе не Боунс! Я. Леонард. Маккой. Чертов. Лейтенант. Звездного Флота. Личный номер...

Доктор отчеканил свое имя и звание и, похоже, немного успокоился. Но Джим все равно не приближался к товарищу, особенно после того, как этот товарищ легко наклонился и поднял гипо. Кирк никогда не доверял желтым гипошприцам: Боунс очень больно ставит уколы.

Но обошлось: Лен размахивал оружием, не приближался и продолжал изрыгать проклятия в сторону какого-то мистера Льюиса.

— А это кто вообще?

— Свеженький идиот, только из Академии. Исхитрился вместо заявки на отдельную каюту заполнить это… Ну этого мистера Льюиса нахер, у меня шаттл через… Блядь. Черт. Чтоб их перекрутило и клингонским черепом приложило… Джим, опаздываю, выеби этого идиота завтра, чтоб стоять не мог. Прилечу со сборища интернов — обоих…

Боунс остановился на полуслове и сглотнул. Джим гордо выпрямился и обернулся, приготовившись защищать честь судового врача. Спок в дверях медотсека медленно, неспешно, можно даже сказать — величественно поднимал бровь.

— Ну, я пошел. Джим, ты же разрешишь взлет шаттла?

И Лен сбежал.

Через двадцать секунд Джим подошел к терминалу на стене и дал добро на вылет шаттла.

Капитан вернулся ко все еще стоящему в дверях старшему помощнику:

— Мистер Спок? Вы что-то хотели?

Аккуратно и, главное, дипломатично прикоснувшись к плечу вулканца, Джим вывел его прочь из медотсека. В турболифте помощник отмер, отодвинулся от Кирка и наконец спросил:

— Капитан, что доктор подразумевал под "выеби его как следует"?

Именно в этот момент двери турболифта открылись на мостик.

— Идиоматическое выражение, Спок.

Когда напряжение на мостике немного развеялось, и юный навигатор перестал хихикать, Кирк проворчал себе под нос:

— Как будто я знаю, как его ебать-то надо. Вот вернется Боунс, пусть демонстрирует…

 

**Спорный успех**

Обсценная лексика составляла большую часть речи Леонарда в умеренно-стрессовые моменты, не связанные с рабочей деятельностью.

Не будем говорить, кто автор этого утверждения и для чего он это утверждение вывел, но тем не менее: судовой врач матерился от души и для души в те минуты и часы, когда он был Боунсом и не сильно злился на Джима.

На смене рядом девочки, да и портить отношения с главным инженером такой бессмысленной конкуренцией не хотелось, поэтому Маккой поминал клингонов, красочно описывал трещины в корпусе и вскипающую кровь, сравнивал все что угодно с другим чем угодно, но самым неприличным его словом оставалось «ублюдок». Зеленокровый, тот самый.

В кризис речь доктора становилась четкой и иронично-злой: он предпочитал тратить силы на действия. Кроме, разумеется, тех случаев, когда вместе с кризисом появлялись газ, действующий на сознание, инопланетяне, действующие на сознание, неожиданные пассажиры, чья мораль не совпадала не то, что с докторской — с человеческой, или иные теоретически маловероятные факторы.

Сейчас, в начале гамма-смены, в тот момент, когда все добропорядочные люди… существа, работающие в смене альфа, приступают к ночному восстановлению сил, Леонард «Боунс» Маккой эти силы вдохновенно тратил.

— Что за хуйня, ну, Джимми-бой? Что за ёбаная хурма происходит всякий раз, когда ты пытаешься со мной спорить?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я выиграл нечестно, а, Боунси?

Джим ухмыльнулся и попытался поднять бровь, но у него не вышло из-за анатомии и свежего пластыря поперек лба.

— Ебал я такие выигрыши!

Маккой выразительно хлопнул рукой по локтю, иллюстрируя слова, оттер Джима бедром и прошел к дальнему углу каюты, негромко бормоча что-то, где через слово узнавалась «обсценная триада».

После глотка из бутылки с характерным изгибом горлышка Маккой нашел бокалы, сел рядом с Джимом на кровать, налил капитану и решил не уточнять, как он умудрился выиграть спор.

— Как ты смог, Джимми? Как ты смог на планете разумных осьминогов…

— Мотивация, Маккой!

И Джим вытащил из кармана маленький тюбик.

— К черту, Джим, к орионским шлюхам!

— Ты мне должен.

— Охуел?

— Должен.

— Охерел вконец… Твоя взяла.

Леонард обреченно взял тюбик и ушел в санблок. Через десять минут оттуда раздалось мрачное и почти трезвое:

— Иди сюда, дорогой мой Макиавелли! Поможешь!

Джим оставил хихиканье за дверью и помог.

Через двадцать минут скромная полуночная пьянка перед сменой вернулась в обычные рамки, только капитан иногда пытался потрепать макушку своего доктора, а доктор отбивался от таких ласк.

— Ай! Ты же мне синяков наставишь!

— А то у тебя не бывает синяков на руках после хорошей ночи.

— Но такой хорошей ночи… Ай, Лен!

Дверь открылась, тихо пикнув.

За дверью, прикрываясь паддом, стоял Спок и смотрел на ярко-желтые пряди в темно-каштановых волосах Леонарда Маккоя. Его бровь непроизвольно поднималась выше и выше.

Джим вздохнул и, дипломатично обняв старпома за талию, скрылся в дали палуб Энтерпрайз.

 

**Контакт**

Первый контакт состоялся случайно.

Первый контакт состоялся, когда капитан, цепляясь рукой за края обрыва, орал в коммуникатор «Скотти, поднимай меня! Скотти!».

— Что у тебя за хобби, Джим, пытаться сдохнуть на…

Маккой распластался на земле и дотянулся до руки капитана, хватая его за запястье. Из коммуникатора донеслось невнятное «Пять секунд, кэп. Оставайтесь на месте».

Маккой выдохнул:

— Сдохнуть на каждой планете, но у меня ведь нет привычки всякий раз тебя спасать!

Джим ухмыльнулся. Если бы у его врача не было такой привычки, то где бы он сейчас был?

Когда Маккой почувствовал, что его больше никто не тянет вниз, то обмяк и упал лицом в землю. Через некоторое время он ощутил прохладную руку Спока на своем плече.

— Спок… — дернул он плечом, — отъе… Не стоит.

— Доктор, это допустимое для меня взаимодействие.

И в этот момент случился контакт.

Из пропасти взлетели трое гуманоидов с крыльями. Огромными, вполне рабочими крыльями.

— Ксенобиология, инопланетяне… Сказки все! — Маккой встал рядом со Споком и шепнул: — Коммуникатор!

— Энтерпрайз, Спок на связи! Мистер Скотт, поднимайте двоих.

— Пш-ш… транспортатор… пш-ш….

Связь исчезла.

Маккой ухмыльнулся, скривил улыбку и чуть присел, готовясь то ли к драке, то ли к переговорам.

Крылатый отряд приземлился, выстроился треугольником, глава группы красиво повернулся и минуту демонстрировал, как ярко блестят его доспехи, украшенные перьями и бусинами.

— Доктор, мы будем вынуждены установить дипломатические отношения с…

— Я все понял, не продолжай.

Маккой, отступив назад, потянулся за трикодером.

— Почтите честь мира, пришельцы! Пройдите Maria Ignis и станьте едины судьбой и домом. Вы потеряли друга, но оставили себе право войти под священные своды пещеры Cognitis.

Маккой посчитал самым дипломатичным со своей стороны заткнуться и предоставить возможность вести переговоры Споку, хотя ему этого совсем не хотелось. Нужное направление его дипломатии придали вполне острые и твердые мечи тех двух крылатых гуманоидов из сопровождения.

В результате они оказались ночью вдвоем в ритуальной пещере расы с явно выраженными суперсенситивными способностями. Очень радовало то, что к утру их отсюда точно выпустят. Не очень радовало то, что Энтерпрайз на связь до сих пор не выходила. Коммуникатор был исправен — буквально первым делом Спок перебрал технику и удостоверился в этом.

Медицинский трикодер Маккоя не показывал никаких физических изменений. Тот несколько раз просканировал мозговые волны Спока, потом свои.

— Мистер Спок… Врачебный интерес: что вы думаете обо мне?

— Вы перспективный офицер.

Маккой поднял бровь. Спок поднял бровь.

— Я так и думал, — доктор отложил инструменты, — здесь некое растормаживающее поле, которое действует также на вулканцев. А вот то, что ты — ты, Спок! — считаешь меня перспективным? Не-ет, в адмиралах я со скуки сдохну!

— На вас, похоже, это поле не действует?

— Крылатики эти новенькие ближе к тебе, чем ко мне, — сильные, быстрые, умные телепаты. Никого не напоминает, а? Но если скажешь, я могу… кое-что сделать.

— И что же, доктор?

— Оказаться с тобой на равных. Хочешь?

Маккой облизнул губы и потер лоб, расцарапанный еще в самом начале этой вылазки. Потом его пальцы скользнули в волосы, поправляя челку. Вулканец почти завороженно наблюдал за ним.

Спок кивнул.

— Что ж, — Маккой вытащил потрепанную фляжку, — тогда это от усталости, — глоток, — это от нервного напряжения, — глоток, — а это от чувства вины.

— И все это виски?

— А ничего, кроме виски, из подходящего ситуации у меня нет. Я не знаю, как на тебя повлияет успокоительное под этим излучением, поэтому просто попытайся не убить меня.

— Уверен, это будет несложно, доктор.

Маккой усмехнулся:

— Это излучение не даст нам заснуть. Не уверен, что это будет настолько просто.

* * *

— Вам стоит отдохнуть, доктор.

— А сам-то, чертов робот? Сполз уже в свою гибернацию? Ступор?

— Медитацию. Ваше предположение оказалось корректным, и в данный момент мне затруднительно привести сознание в состояние отдыха.

— Ты со мной согласился? Это очаровательно!

Спок дернул бровью, услышав фразу, обычно принадлежавшую ему.

— Я согласен с большинством ваших медицинских утверждений. За вычетом ситуаций, когда вы лечите с помощью бус и трещоток себя.

Маккой сделал последний глоток виски и отложил фляжку:

— Это было мое, блядь, эмоциональное решение. Интуитивное, позвольте говорить начистоту. Подкрепленное долгим медицинским опытом и тремя годами службы с вами, зеленокровая железка.

— Четыре года и два месяца.

— Иди к черту, Спок. Идите к черту, мистер Спок.

Маккой подхватился и, излишне отчетливо фиксируя шаг, отошел от импровизированной стоянки — большого плоского камня, где они бросили мундиры. Под конец дня на это место падал мягкий закатный свет из отверстий в высоком и далеком куполе пещеры, а потом, в темноте, на остывающей поверхности вспыхнули холодные синие пятна.

Может, Маккой не смотрел на Спока – в этом холодном свете, неподвижный и бледный, он казался неживым.

Может, и не смотрел — но и на его мозги действовало что-то в этой пещере, что-то ностальгически-нежное, что-то, похожее, пожалуй, на то давнее лето, когда он протянул Мириам кольцо, предложил руку и сердце. Потом она сердце и забрала. Руки оставила. Кости оставила.

Может, и не смотрел, пытаясь напиться, пытаясь материться и пытаясь поймать ощущение того куража и задора, когда летишь на мотоцикле, дурак с аэрофобией, и тебе не страшно. Джим здорово лечил от всех фобий, когда не добавлял новых.

Но все равно сейчас Маккой шагал в дальний угол, где шумел маленький ручеек, чтобы умыться и отлить.

Это не помогло ни протрезветь, ни сделать что-либо с настроением.

Были моменты, когда Маккой не любил не ошибаться в своих выводах.

Когда он вернулся, Спок сидел все так же, будто кол проглотив, и монотонно щелкал кнопками коммуникатора. На всех частотах была тишина или помехи.

— Разрешите говорить начистоту, Спок?

— Я вас слушаю, Леонард.

— Мы выйдем отсюда сами, или нас вытащит Джим на рассвете. Я не заметил здесь костей — хотя на анатомию крылатых идиотов посмотреть не отказался бы. И, в конце концов, бессонная ночь никому не повредит.

— Это логично.

— Так отдохните, Спок.

И Маккой сам последовал своему совету: улегся на камень, свернув мундир под головой, мимоходом порадовался, что здесь тепло, и вытянулся, давая отдых спине. И старательно отгоняя мысли о жертвеннике.

— Доктор.

— Да какой, к черту, доктор! Вам поможет только время.

— Леонард.

Маккой кивнул и закрыл глаза.

— Леонард, я хочу задать вам вопрос.

— Надеюсь, ты не хочешь сыграть в “правду или вызов”. Я слишком трезв.

— Я не потребую от вас действий, которые могут вступить в противоречие с вашими моральными принципами.

— О. Ну?

Маккой почувствовал легкое прикосновение к макушке:

— Я заметил, что вы покрасили волосы. В чем причины этого решения?

— Джим.

Пауза. Маккой слегка дернул головой, пальцы с макушки сместились куда-то к виску.

— Джим идиот. Я ему проспорил в какой-то глупости, у него взыграло детство, и он притащил краску. Самое грустное в этой ситуации то, что краска действует на волосяные фолликулы, и этот попугай на голове со мной надолго. А я ведь доктор, а не индеец!

— Чем же обусловлена расцветка?

— О! Слушай! — Маккой повернулся на бок и нечаянно придавил пальцы Спока к камню, но тут же, спохватившись, приподнялся. — Прошу прощения. Я даже сделал запрос производителю, чтобы узнать, как эту пакость вывести… Почему Джиму хочется все проверять если не на себе, так на мне? Цвет хитро связан со структурой волоса и чуть ли не с ДНК. Поможешь разобраться?

— Я ознакомлюсь с разработками.

Спок убрал руку и Маккой заметил, как в сини отблесках потемнели уши вулканца. Маккой поднялся, сел на своем импровизированном лежаке и потер рукой глаза, все еще пытаясь проснуться. По-прежнему не удавалось: голова была наполнена полусонным правдивым состоянием принятия: и мира, и любой его части.

— Ох, Спок! Я же говорю, только запрос сделал. Вернемся на Энтерпрайз — я тебе и генетический анализ предоставлю, и остатки краски из Джима выдавлю.

Маккой провел по голове и недоуменно посмотрел на ладонь, где лежали три коротких волоска: два каштановых, почти коричневых и один желтый, казавшийся светло-зеленым. Тот казался светло-зеленым и, когда он осторожно перенес волоски в протянутую ладонь Спока, почти незаметным. Потерялся в непривычных линиях ладони.

— Спок.

— Да, Леонард?

* * *

— Сколько мы здесь уже, Спок?

— Четыре часа семнадцать минут. Партию в шахматы, Леонард?

— Лишь бы не в твистер!

Маккой захихикал, вспоминая Джима и его пьяные игры в твистер.

— Впрочем, вы устали, доктор, и не способны запоминать и эффективно анализировать фигуры на шахматной доске, как в трехмерной, так и в классической версии.

— Что угодно, лишь бы, серьезно, не твистер. Я доктор, а не орионская танцовщица!

* * *

— Спок?

— Пять часов девять минут.

— Попытайтесь отдохнуть.

— Доктор, вы даете мне советы по медитации?

* * *

— Вы устали. Попробуйте закрыть глаза.

Спок коснулся плеча Маккоя.

— Делай что угодно, Джим... пытаюсь спать.

* * *

Когда Маккой проснулся, вокруг все еще стояла темнота, немного разбавленная пятнами света на стенах и полу. Но люминофор в них уже терял силу и освещал только пространство вокруг себя.

Зато ручеек в углу пещеры светился, мерцал тысячью движущихся искорок — один в один звезды на выходе из варпа. Маккой напился, плеснул в лицо воды и присел рядом, оперевшись о стену и вытянув ноги.

Через некоторое время к нему подошел Спок.

— По моим расчетам осталось чуть менее часа до рассвета в этой местности.

— А коммуникатор?

— По-прежнему.

— Ты не проверял, да?

— Вулканцы не лгут, доктор.

Спок тоже снизошел до воды и плеснул горсть в лицо, смешно сморщившись. Потом — удивительное дело — провел ладонью по волосам и за ухом, и тут Маккой едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности.

— Спок! Цветные волосы?

— Генетика, доктор, — в легком вздохе явно слышалась улыбка.

— Можно?

Ситуация повторилась в зеркальном варианте: Спок стоял на одном колене перед Маккоем, а тот рассматривал его волосы в отблесках неверного, движущегося, плывущего света. Волосы были тяжелые и гладкие, похожие на проволоку, и самое впечатляющее — пряди у основания черепа были окрашены в какой-то оттенок желтого. Маккой удивился, как до сих пор не видел этого.

— Это определенные генетические механизмы, доктор, которые не принято афишировать.

— Но ведь это должно упоминаться в справочниках!

— Данная информация не относится к важной с медицинской точки зрения. Ее назначение скорее культурное. Никому, кроме жителей Вулкана, это знание не принесет пользы.

Маккой опустил руки, и волосы стекли вниз, укладываясь в обычную прическу Спока. На ладони осталось несколько волосков, черные и желтые.

— О культурном значении ты мне тоже не скажешь, гоблин?

— Это не та тема, которую принято обсуждать в обществе.

— Ну а подростковый бунт или, не знаю, ирокез? Почему вы вообще это скрываете?

Спок опять позеленел кончиками ушей и отодвинулся.

— Вам будет легче понять аналогию. Это сравнимо с появлением на улице без одежды.

Маккой заткнулся и взъерошил волосы, и почувствовал немедленное желание полностью окунуться в воду.

— Сколько нам осталось?

— От семнадцати до двадцати четырех минут.

Они стояли перед выходом из пещеры, сейчас закрытым огромным валуном снаружи, и ждали. Темнота вокруг сгустилась, была почти осязаемой, и Маккой стискивал пальцы на трикодере, а Спок опять щелкал кнопками коммуникатора. Канал Энтерпрайз шумел помехами.

В какой-то момент снаружи раздался нарастающий шум. Через несколько минут камень сдвинулся вбок и проход открылся.

Крылатому народу — крылатые покои.

Маккой и Спок стояли на середине отвесного обрыва, в темных еще сумерках, и смотрели, как свет медленно сползает по стене напротив, как серые камни вспыхивают золотыми и синими искрами, как бледнеет туман между этой и той стороной пропасти.

Свет падал сверху, и, когда достиг их ног, на камнях нехотя развернулись маленькие зеленые листики ползучих растений, минута — и травы вспыхнули, распустились багровыми и сиреневыми бутонами. И тысячей желтых, и вся стена за ними — Маккой обернулся — следовала за солнечным светом огромной волной цветов.

Маккой сорвал ярко-желтый цветок только потому, что бутон оказался рядом с его рукой.

— И на этой красоте я вчера валялся мордой?

— Энтерпрайз, это Спок, поднимайте двоих.

* * *

— Джим, отъебись от меня. Еще раз надумаешь падать в пропасть — не удивляйся, что я свалю куда-нибудь. Нормально мы с ним выходной провели. В десанте. В десанте, Джим. Заткнись. Заткнись. Заткнись, Джим.

Маккой наспех просканировал своего капитана и обнаружил, что тот даже не волновался особо последние восемь часов.

— Свободен, выметайся из моего медотсека.

Спок кивнул и направился следом за капитаном.

— Стоять, эй, зеленокровый робот! С тобой мы еще не договорили. Ты — телепат, и тебе досталось телепатическое воздействие!

— Леонард, я вас прошу прекратить меня оскорблять, иначе я буду вынужден составить рапорт.

После тестов Маккой заблокировал дверь лазарета, поднял бровь в ответ на поднятую бровь старшего помощника и достал из своего рабочего стола бутылку бренди, из которой пока не пил никакой блондинистый капитан.

— А теперь я жду отчета, Спок, о волосах и обнажении в вашей культуре.

Спок поднял вторую бровь и склонил голову.

— Да, капитан Маккой.

 

**Удивительные ситуации**

Джим транспортировался на дальнем краю платформы.

Скотти победно вскинул руку

Маккой побежал к Джиму и подставил капитану плечо.

Скотт растерянно опустил ладонь и тоже принялся выбираться от своей рабочей консоли. Но, услышав доктора, тут же сел на место и изобразил, что очень занят процессом транспортации.

— Джим, мать твою! Джим, ебать тебя за ногу, зачем ты это притащил?

— Это не моя…

— Вижу, что не твоя! Ты ее в руках держишь. Какого хрена, Джимми, ты держишь в руках ногу?

Леонард уже успел просканировать капитана и теперь запихивал приборы в поясную сумку. Джим всучил ему ногу, Лен закинул ее на плечо, поморщился и перевернул бедром назад. С ноги капала подозрительная сиреневая жидкость.

— Черт возьми, Джим!

— Ну не знаю, Скотту отдай. Я на мостик. Скотти, жду отчет.

Джим дал пять главному инженеру и убежал.

Леонард остался стоять посреди траспортаторной с ногой на плече.

— Эй, док! Она же не живая?

Доктор спохватился и попытался всучить ногу Скотти:

— Какая-то кибернетическая еботня. По твоей части.

Лен мстительно ухмыльнулся, но Скотт замахал руками, закричал что-то про отчет и убежал.

Леонард Маккой вышел из транспортаторной с раздраженным выражением лица, в заляпанной форменке и с оторванной ногой на плече. Ничего необычного.

Неудивительно, что от него шарахались по пути в лазарет.

«О господи, что это у него?»

«Нога, серьезно, нога…»

«Я же говорил, что он отрезает все у пациентов! Сначала руки, потом ноги, потом в крио кладет».

«Андорианца зарезали? Я видел по голо – у них синяя кровь».

«Слушай, я боюсь на медосмотр…»

— Кристина… — Доктор тяжело вздохнул, укладывая ногу на операционный стол. — Кристина, милая, закройте лазарет, напишите Джиму, что он мудак… Простите, Кристина… И подайте полотенце.

— А нога?

— Вы ног не видели?! Поверните экран, я сам Джиму все скажу… Джим?

— Боунс? Разберись, как цеплять это на живого человека, мне нужен ответ.

— Я доктор, а не кибернетик!

— Я пошлю к тебе Скотти… А, черт, он занят… Спока возьми.

— Ну уж нет, и без зеленокрового робота разберусь!

Когда в четыре руки ногу обтерли, осмотрели и поверхностно просканировали, она уже не выглядела оторванной конечностью инопланетянина, но приятного все равно было мало.

— Ладно. Я буду у себя, разбираться с этим. Придет Спок – отправляйте ко мне. Скотти – тоже. С бутылкой – тем более. Кристина, на вас лазарет, открывайте уже двери. И, прошу вас, не распространяйте про меня совсем уж нелепые слухи. И про ногу тоже.

Старший помощник Спок действительно зашел через час или около того:

— Доктор, капитан считает, что вам понадобится моя помощь в составлении отчета об этом устройстве.

— Я бы на вашем месте оскорбился… работать с таким неучем… который даже отчеты писать не умеет…

— Вы абсолютно правы, доктор.

Маккой возмущенно топнул ногой, но не выпустил из рук тонкого проводочка. Несколько минут он всматривался на увеличительном экране в механику и схемотехнику ноги, а Спок стоял рядом и просто созерцал пространство… или доктора – кто его разберет?

Маккой пристроил проводок обратно, что-то отметил на падде и сунул его Споку.

— Разбирайтесь, проверяйте. Есть шансы, что я смогу присобачить это к тому, от чего оторвали. А мне надо выпить.

— У вас проблемы с алкоголем?

— У меня и без алкоголя проблемы, Спок. Вот, например, нога. Джим, ну какого черта ты тащишь мне всякий хлам… Я доктор, а не старьевщик!

— Схема вполне удовлетворительна, Леонард. По информации, изложенной мне Джимом, завтра, в ходе дипломатических переговоров, может понадобиться этот протез. Я бы посоветовал вам передать ногу лейтенанту Скотту.

— Ага! Чтоб он там расхерачил все? Тут ювелирная работа, что Скотти в ней сделает? Да и работает все, я проверил.

— И все же я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы передали ногу мистеру Скотту.

— Ты что-то знаешь про планы Джима? Ну конечно, зеленокровый гоблин – лучший дружок и обязательно все знает. Только не говори, что мне ее завтра пришивать придется! — Спок немного приподнял бровь. — Ладно, ладно. Вот же блядство… Опять через весь корабль. Отошли Скотти данные, я ему ногу отнесу…

Удивительно, но когда Леонард вернулся назад – с бутылкой самогона и без ноги, – Спок все еще сидел в лазарете.

Удивительно, но старший офицер медицинской службы и старший помощник всю ночь проговорили про особенности пигментации волосяных покровов ромуланцев и вулканцев.

Неудивительно и закономерно, что ногу следующим утром Маккою все же пришлось пришивать. Удивительно то, что он делал это в том расположении духа, которое все человечество считает сносным, а не в классическом “маккоевском”.

 

**Форма 273-А**

— Мистер Льюис? Хренов трижды траханный мистер Гарри Льюис? Опять 273-Б? Ну в его в жопу!

Леонард Маккой абсолютно бездарно тратил свой выходной на разгребание рабочей почты. Отчеты он почти полностью свалил на Кристину, да и писать их было хоть немного весело, а вот чертова административная работа…

И Гарри Льюис, который второй месяц подряд присылает вместо стандартного запроса на каюту то форму о разводе, то опять о разводе… У него явно мозгов меньше, чем у песчаной ящерицы!

— Это неверное замечание, доктор.

— Про ящерицу или про жопу?

Маккой нервно вспоминал, кто настроил его личную дверь в его личном кабинете впускать Спока без предупреждающего зуммера.

— Мозг мистера Льюиса положительно больше мозга песчаной ящерицы, и его интеллектуальные навыки также значительно превышают подобные у вулканского пресмыкающегося, несмотря на регулярные ошибки, допускаемые мистером Льюисом.

— Я не о вулканской ящерице!

И тут Леонард Маккой сообразил, что о ящерице он только подумал. О пустынной мелкой вулканской ящерице, но ведь подумал – а не сказал!

Спок позеленел ушами.

Леонард угрожающе поднялся со стула.

Спок стоял как скала, но уголок его рта дернулся в улыбке.

Леонард с трудом поборол желание перемахнуть через стол и вонзить гипо с сывороткой правды в гоблина и повел себя как разумный взрослый человек, а не как Джим.

— Ты копался в моей голове?

— Это была случайная связь.

— Ой, да к черту! Почему трахается Джим, а случайные связи у меня?!

— Вынужден вам напомнить, что вы вступали как минимум в семь сексуальных контактов за последний месяц.

— Что?! Ты еще и следишь за мной?!

Спок все-таки смутился. Доктор все-таки разозлился. Они не успели дойти до позиции “руки человека на шее вулканца” или “руки вулканца в нервном захвате на плече человека” только потому, что Спок уронил падд, доктор скосил глаза и случайно прочитал название.

— 273-А “О заключении брака”.

Спок молчал, не комментируя очевидные вещи. Маккой наклонился, присел, стряхнув пальцы вулканца со своего предплечья, и взял чудом уцелевший падд в руки.

— Между Споком Счн… тьфу… и Леонардом Маккоем? Пожалуй, мне надо выпить.

Спок движением брови задал вопрос о проблемах с алкоголем. Леонард ответил вслух:

— У меня с тобой проблемы! Чего я еще не знаю о вулканском флирте?

— Вулканцы не флиртуют. Это нецелесообразно.

— А почему... не знаю... не Джим? Я тут каким местом?

— Я вас уверяю, доктор: мои причины для такого поступка достаточно значимы.

Доктор переполз вместе с паддом куда-то к стенке и прислонился к ней спиной.

— О Спок…

Адреналин от неожиданной вспышки еще не рассеялся, и Маккою все еще хотелось ругаться или ударить Спока. Он бездумно поправил челку, его пальцы мимолетно остановились в волосах. Спок в очередной бесчисленный раз задержался взглядом на желтых прядях-перышках: их так пока и не вышло вывести.

— Мы исключительно генетически совместимы.

— Какая, к ебаной матери, генетика? Ты со мной детей собрался строгать, гоблин? – все-таки вспылил Маккой, сунул падд с формой 273-А “О заключении брака” Споку и вышел, злобно хлопнув ладонью по тумблеру открытия двери.

Через полчаса вернулся забрать виски.

Спок стоял перед его рабочей консолью и рассматривал их совместную работу над механизмами устойчивого окрашивания волос.

— Ладно, гоблин. Только о детях не говори.

Спок приподнял бровь.

Леонард потянулся к его шее и осторожно тронул волосы: нижние пряди, под черным блестящим полотном, были ярко-желтым.

— И на основе этого у вас заключаются браки, вулканцы?

Спок склонил голову, чтобы Леонарду было удобнее рассматривать его волосы. Леонард Маккой улыбнулся, отставив бутылку и выводя на соседний экран расчеты.

— Вот смотри. Мне осталось разобраться с этим моментом, вот этой связкой, и еще во-он там сколько ни считаю, выходит, что обзаведусь импотенцией или алопецией. Какого хрена вообще делать такие перманентные красители и свободно их продавать? И кому – Джиму!

— Проведите эксперимент на трибблах.

— А ты считаешь, что у триббла может быть импотенция? Ах ты, ублюдок зеленокровый! Я попробую на тебе, и посмотрим, как ты потом будешь отношения с вулканцами устанавливать. И близкие, и дипломатические!

— Мой опыт говорит мне о том, что дипломатические отношения в основном устанавливает Джим, доктор Маккой.

Они разговаривали до начала смены гамма. Перед уходом Спок протянул Леонарду падд:

— Вы были невнимательны: это форма 273-А, вариант альфа-семь. “Предварительное соглашение о близких отношениях”. — Спок помолчал. — Говоря начистоту, Леонард, мне намного было бы комфортнее поинтересоваться вашими намерениями в письменном виде.

Леонард в ответ приподнял бровь.

 


End file.
